


Something Awesome

by lazarus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spirit of team camaraderie, Clint decides to teach Thor and Steve the 'brofist' ... and unfortunately suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> For Mina, who requested this :)

Rogers and Thor are very much like a pair of fish out of water, except a fish could probably tell the difference between an mp3 player and a toaster.

Clint can’t really blame them either: one of them is the Norse god of thunder, so his understanding of human culture was already shot from the get-go, and the other is a war hero who's missed 70 years of technical and cultural advancements.

Teaching them about computers will probably give Clint a headache (plus he’s too restless for that kind required patience—that’s probably more Stark’s forte since he can’t ever seem to shut up about them) so he doesn't bother, and playing video games was like opening up a war-zone. Clint does not want to assess the damage of having Captain America and _Thor_ play Wii Sports any more than he wants to contemplate the idea of paying for said damages.

“This is a brofist,” Clint says lamely one afternoon. He curls his hand into a fist and knocks it against their knuckles.

“My friend, what is this 'brofist'?” says Thor curiously while Steve stares at his hand. “Is it some sort of Midgardian fighting style?”

“No, it’s what people do in the event that something awesome happens,” says Clint. “So let’s say, Cap here pulls off some very impressive shit—we all give him a brofist because it was just so awesome.”

“Ohhh,” says Steve at the same time Thor nods approvingly.

It goes nicely for the next few days. They stop crime, save the world a few times and brofists are done accordingly.

Except when they don’t.

“Clint,” says Thor bursting into Clint’s room one early morning.

Clint nearly falls off the bed in surprise.

“What? Whassamatter?” he says, still half-asleep. He can’t find his quiver and bow, but that’s okay, he’s still trained to kick major ass. “Who’re we fighting?”

“Fighting?” says Thor, frowning. “Ah, there is no battle, my friend. I only wish to ‘brofist’ with you because my poptarts have been nicely cooked. And as you once referred to it, this is an ‘awesome’ event.”

“Wait. You came in here because … of your poptarts?” says Clint, blinking.

“Verily.”

Clint sighs, unsure and more than a little confused, but brofists Thor and his poptarts anyway.

Things become progressively weirder when Steve sits with him one morning and says, like he’s _shy_ , “I finally learned how to use Tony’s laundry machine” and looks at Clint expectantly and hopefully.

Clint doesn’t have the heart to tell him that Tony’s machines will do the washing for him, but he brofists to that anyway.

As the weeks go on, Clint becomes more and more regretful that he even showed them the brofist to begin with because now every time something remotely ‘awesome’ happens, they look around for Clint to do their ‘awesomely brofist ritual’ with. They even included Tony, Natasha and Bruce.

“Tony, your armor is pretty awesome!”

Cue brofist.

“Aye, Lady Natasha, your fighting tactics are most impressive!”

Cue brofist.

“Clint, you are so… so good with that bow of yours!”

Cue brofist.

“Hulk, please allow me to share a ‘brofist’ with you!”

Cue a huge hole in the wall.

Clint decides he’s not going to teach them anything else from now on.


End file.
